darkenergyfandomcom-20200214-history
Feloran
The Feloran are a powerful race of cat-like Kefali. The Pharaoh rules all of the Pride Lands from the golden capital of Thinis. Miwcafali Grand Prides *Asad *Jolbar **Jolad - liger- rare and holy *Miw *Pardus *Lynce Gods Sekhmet - "The Powerful" a lioness-headed goddess of Memphis, the Delta, and the thirteenth nome of Upper Egypt. A warlike goddess who attacks the enemies of the gods. She often wears the solar disk on her head, and is seen as an eye of Re. She is associated with the cat goddess, Ubastet, who is of a friendlier disposition Ubastet (a.k.a. Bast, Bastet, Pasht) - cat-goddess of Bubastos and Thebes. Sometimes associated with Sekhmet (she is then given a lioness-head and an asp-crown). A goddess of love and fertility in Bubastos, also a goddess of the hunt. Hem-hor - "Servant of Horus" - a lion-headed god. Hetmet (a.k.a. Hetmit) - "the Destroyer" lion-headed goddess Hu - "Taste, Feeling, Wisdom" is a god shown in sphinx form. He is a god of plenty. Mafdet - "Lynx" is a lynx-shaped war goddess of the early dynastic periods. She is the original cat-deity who kill the serpent Apophis. Later this job taken on by a cat-god called "the one like a she-cat." In this aspect she is shown holding a knife. Matit - "the One Like a Lioness" a lioness-goddess associated with Hathor from the twelfth and fifth nomes of Upper Egypt. Mehet - a lioness-goddess of the city of This. Menehtet (a.k.a. Menhet, Menhit) - a lioness-headed goddess worshipped near Heliopolis and who was identified with Neith. Men'et - "Nurse" a lioness-headed goddess who is associated with Hathor as the wife of Horus. Merui - a god who originally had a lion form, who was later shown as a human. Called a "son of Horus" and was worshipped in Nubia. Mihos (a.k.a. Mahos) - the "Grim Looking Lion". A lion-formed war-god, said to be the son of Re and Ubastet. Worshipped in the tenth nome of Upper Egypt and associated with Shu and Nefertem. Nefertum - associated with Mihos. A god who is sometimes shown in lion form. At Memphis he is said to be the son of Ptah and Sekhmet, and in Heliopolis he was said to be the son of Re and Ubastet. Pekhet (a.k.a. Pakhet) - a lioness goddess of Middle Egypt. A huntress who roamed the desert. The Greeks associated her with Artemis. Shemtet - a mysterious goddess who has a head of a lioness. Shut (a.k.a. Shuet) - "the One of Shu" a form of the lioness-headed Tefenet. Sonet-nofret (a.k.a. T-sonet-nofret) "the Fine Sister" a goddess of Ombos, associated with Tefenet. Sometimes shown with a lioness-head or as Hathor. She was wife of Horus of Ombos and had a son, P-neb-taui, by him. Tefenet - lioness-headed, or sometimes lioness-bodied, goddess of the air. Wife of Shu (who also sometimes takes Lion-form). She is associated with the hot winds and the sun. Urt-hekau - a lioness-headed goddess called "wife of the sun-god". Associated with goddesses who had sorceress functions - Isis, Neith, & Nephthys. Category:Kefali Great House